<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Thief by Serenittybittydipity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797254">My Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenittybittydipity/pseuds/Serenittybittydipity'>Serenittybittydipity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager is a Switch, Eren is a thief and Historia is Queen of course they fall in love, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenittybittydipity/pseuds/Serenittybittydipity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the difference between a Queen and a petty criminal? Nothing. They're both to blame for the same exact crime.<br/>She keeps wanting him to stay. He keeps coming back.</p><p>Slight fantasy AU smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not as long as my usual work but here's a short thing I wrote that I'm probably never gonna properly finish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You know," he says dryly, just a hint of a smirk over the forced expression of boredom on his face. "If you keep tying me up like this I'm going to start getting the wrong idea, your majesty."</p><p> </p><p>Historia arches a brow before she drops her arms from their loose knot under her breasts. She almost smirks a bit herself but manages to keep her expression firm, even if she can't help but feel a jolt of excitement in her belly when his eyes trail down from her eyes to circle in on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe you <em>were</em> expecting me after all." Eren tilts his chin pointedly, glancing up and down from her eyes to her chest. Historia ignores the attention, and she'll deny the burning in her cheeks until the day she dies. </p><p> </p><p>"So full of yourself, <em>tiejef</em>," she says hotly. "I didn't wear this for you."</p><p>She motions at the simple yet shimmering cloth of her chest wrap. Save the fabric cinched around her breasts and doing all the good favor of making them look more voluminous than ever, Historia was practically bare, that and the long ceremonial <em>saroppa</em> that clung to her hips. This is the most skin she's ever bared... </p><p>"Who did you wear it for?" He smirks openly this time. </p><p>"No one," Historia huffs again. This is going nowhere. She flips the long strands of her gathered golden hair behind her shoulders as she takes long strides towards him. He blinks in surprise, reeling as she closes the space between them until there is no more than a foot between him and her. Like this he has to crane his neck up. Historia smiles. </p><p>"Y'know, I'm starting to think you like getting caught <em>tiejef</em>."</p><p>"Eren," he says flatly.</p><p>"I think <em>tiejef </em>fits better," she replies, mimicking him in tilting her head as she appraises him. Under the light of her sconces, his skin is a golden olive brown, his gray eyes shimmering like embers of his own. As always he's dressed in the black form fitting tunic and trousers she's used to seeing him in. Not like he's worn anything else since this entire situation between them started. She shifts her weight, inwardly shivering when his eyes follow the movement.</p><p>"I haven't stolen anything," he replies, frowning. She hums as she begins to circle around him. He mutters something under his breath that she catches since it wasn't all that quiet anyway.</p><p>"Yet?" She repeats, laughing. "And you wonder why I call you <em>tiejef."</em></p><p>He shrugs. She notes the way he sits on his knees, the way his broad shoulders rest easy, how his head doesn't whip around to follow her in a paranoid twist. Historia helps herself then, her eyes eagerly scouring the broad and full strength of his arms, the way his wrists cross where the practice fabric she used to tie them together. The knot isn't particularly difficult to get out of, and the cloth isn't like the actual <em>hireis </em>she'll use for the ceremony. He could tear through them with a strong enough yank. </p><p>She bites her lip before leaning down, her lips curling into a smile by his ear.</p><p>"I didn't tie you too hard, did I?" She asks, teasing. He fails to hide a shiver, and she leans back as he hides it with a snort.</p><p>"Hardly," he says. Historia finishes padding around him, her bare feet tip toeing on the warm marble. He twists his chin to gaze up at her, scowling. "Is this going anywhere?"</p><p>"Would you like it to?" </p><p><em>That</em> throws him.</p><p>She tries not to openly laugh at the way his eyes widen, or how his jaw goes slack for a second. He doesn't miss her amusement for a second before he rolls his eyes and frowns at her again.</p><p>"Hilarious, your majesty," he drawls. Eren shrugs again, this time more insistent, and she wonders if he's testing his bindings now. "Would this be all or am I free to be tossed into the dungeons now?"</p><p>Her hand shoots forward, fingers catching his chin to yank his attention back into her eyes. His gray eyes shimmer with a spark of surprise, the low flames in their sconces flickering pretty reflections over that molten silver turned rose-gold of his gaze.</p><p>"Do you think I'd allow you to escape the same way you did last time again?" She scoffs around a short laugh. "I warned you last time, <em>tiejef</em>, that the next time you returned I would not allow you to disappear so easily."</p><p>His lips curl into a grin, "and yet, each time you do, Majesty. Are you sure you're trying to catch me?"</p><p>Historia softens the grip on his jaw. For a moment, she allows herself to gaze into his eyes. He senses the change, and unlike the previous times, he doesn't shy away either.</p><p>"Maybe I don't need to," she says and her hand trails a caress up to his ear. Eren sucks in a breath he holds. "Most thieves disappear and never return after they are caught by my guards..."</p><p>"I'm not most thieves," Eren says.</p><p>"No," she agrees. "Despite it all, you come back every time. Appearing in the night... on my balcony... all of our conversations and whatever fondness I have for you aside... I must know why."</p><p>"I've heard the view from the royal chambers is the best in the kingdom," he says, voice lowering to match hers. His Adam's apple bobs as she drags her fingers into his hair, pushing a stray lock of midnight black hair from his temple.</p><p>"You'd stake your freedom for the view of the kingdom?" </p><p>"Only the freest man in the world would be able to own such a view," he says.</p><p>Historia laughs softly, "I suppose you're not wrong. The valley at this time of year is the most beautiful sight with all the Yeppa in bloom."</p><p>He gazes up at her and the previous cocky demeanor fades to a softened look. It's a tenderness that has become more and more present in his eyes in the recent times he's come to see her. A tenderness that's left her heart running before tripping on it's face and left yearning after him.</p><p>He sighs softly, "I didn't mean the view of the valley."</p><p>Historia's stomach jumps and it's her turn to stare down at him, wide eyed. The way his eyes burn into hers... it sets a flame alight under her skin that makes her feel flushed. Even more than the sconces, or the warm night air. He blinks and she feels shaken, her heart pounding in her chest as he turns his face, his lips finding the soft point of her wrist before pressing against her pulse. Historia bites her lips softly, the nerves in her body shivering pleasantly at the sensation.</p><p>"The penalty for a commoner like yourself in taking advantage of the Queen is death," she says but her legs tremble and her eyes can't escape the way his lips pull from her wrist, his jaw turning until that softness presses into her palm.</p><p>"See, that, I wouldn't mind." he says, Historia's other hand lifts to slip into the silky tresses of his hair. For a commoner his hair feels thick and rich. She wonders if it's from a diet of stealing the meals of the other nobility in the area. He is everything she never thought she could possibly want... but ends up needing more than the air she breathes or the water she drinks. He breathes slowly as he lets her slide her fingernails against his scalp. The pretenses fall to the joke of their predicament, and as much as she enjoys playing the angry queen seeking retribution from a common thief, she can't help but crumble at the way he leans up to her. </p><p>"There are worse ways to go."</p><p>The twinkle in his eye proves he means it. It's more than her heart can stand and so she fights off the urge to swoon like she's fighting to stay alive.</p><p>Historia swallows, tongue heavy in her mouth and heart twisting at his unspoken confession. He's said things easily like this before... things she'd brushed off and ignored due to their standing. But she can't now. Not like this. Not when her heart aches and yearns and covets what he's been so freely offering her since the first time he laid eyes on her.</p><p>Historia draws in a shaky breath, doomed from the moment he kissed her wrist.</p><p>"St...stand up, <em>tiejef</em>."</p><p>His eyes flash up to hers and she knows what she wants more than anything then and there.</p><p>"I'll forgive your offense... now, do as I command."</p><p>He smirks against her skin. </p><p>"A free man does as he chooses," he says. Ever teasing, ever testing her. Anyone else she would never tolerate it. Yet she allowed him this since he made her laugh despite herself the first night he barged into her life.</p><p><em>I will not pretend to know what is right for my Lady Queen, even if I do not personally think he is anywhere close to deserving of your... misplaced affections, </em>Ymir had told her with a loud huff. <em>But if you truly desire him, Historia... then for once let yourself have something that is yours and no one else’s.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mine and no one else’s... Historia summons her nerve and takes a step back. Now or never...</p><p>"My bedchambers are locked so I may focus on my dance," she says and she slips her fingers away from his hair and face. Eren leans to follow, eyebrows furrowing in a silent protest. "You may leave... or you can stay... and be mine for tonight."</p><p>His eyes widen again and Historia notes with a thrill that he slowly rises without another word. She takes a few steps back, eyes locked with his before she turns and moves toward the large bed and pillows. Her heart pounds a violent rhythm against her ribcage, her skin feeling hotter than it's ever felt before, and all while she forces her gaze away, she hopes and hopes he doesn't take her silent permission to slip back out into the night and leave her alone yet again.</p><p>Historia swallows, turning her chin to peek over her bare shoulder, her fingers catching on the soft fabric of her skirt in a fistful. A part of her dreads and expects him to be gone, like the many nights they'd entertained before.</p><p>She recalls the many times he'd slipped into her bedchambers, easily bypassing all of the Royal Guard and passing through like a shadow. He'd only been caught because he had gotten cocky... and perhaps maybe that's why she insisted to speak with him under Ymir and Pieck's supervision. What kind of madman actually tries to sneak into the Palace and not try to steal anything?</p><p>Somehow, he had been able to find some way to slip away, disappearing with a leap over the balcony, casually smiling at her and using her title with everything less deserving of reverence. She had found him infuriating back then, even if he was attractive.</p><p>Despite all the increased security and even the bounties her guard put in place, he was like the very fire of the Temple Holy itself; untamed, wild, and beautiful. And he would make his way to her bedchambers... all to sit on her balcony and watch the view of the Holy City.</p><p>And she would catch him, hold him hostage... and talk with him about anything and everything.</p><p> </p><p>Each night she's found herself looking forward to it... and some nights when he refused to show, she would pace the entrance of her balcony and will him to return, if only to tell her stories of the far off country he often spoke of but never dared name.</p><p> </p><p>And then he arrived... at the height of the Yeppa Rite Festival. After many nights of not seeing him, thinking of him, being distracted by any sight of dark hair and similar olive toned skin. So close to giving up on never seeing again, he showed up like a trusted shadow over her balcony. </p><p>Somehow she managed to point at the floor in front of her bed and demand he kneel... and now she desperately hopes he's chosen to rise for her sake.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart thunders in her chest... <em>come to me, my thief. Be mine.</em></p><p> </p><p>Yet after a tense moment, Historia doesn't hear movement. So she, impatient in a way a Queen should never be, turns to look over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>...and gasps when she sees him hovering close behind her. Historia's eyes jump up to catch his in the dim firelight, heart following the swift catapult of her eyes to land in his.</p><p>"Would you have me," he says, and there's a weight in his eyes that doesn't belong there. "Even if I am no one?"</p><p>She smiles up at him, large and wide. He's kept his hands tied and his footsteps were silent to her ears but nothing matters more now than how he leans into her touch when she slides her palms to cradle his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying, Eren?" She says his name and his eyes shine bright like the moon. "You are my thief."</p><p> </p><p>She twists just as he leans, her feet stretching up onto her tiptoes to gain height. Kissing him, the night before the most celebrated day of the year, fills her heart more than the view of her kingdom. Drawing him into her bed, fills her body so bright with anticipation, she wonders if this is what the Mages had meant about the magic burning bright and strong and palpable before the Rites were said to be at their strongest. </p><p> </p><p>His back bounces against the plush cushion of her bed, his hair splaying in dark tendrils over the pale colors of her pillows. He's breathing hard, black tunic peeled open to reveal the flesh and muscles she had dreamed about touching for so many nights she had begun to add extra padding to her underwear to protect her sheets from betraying her fierce arousal to the staff. </p><p>Historia straddles him, her hands greedily pressing against the firmness of his belly. She relishes every sigh and groan that rumbles from his chest, even more so knowing that he still hasn't made an effort to free his arms from the knot she tied.</p><p>"Do you not want to touch me?" She asks softly, curious as she grinds her hips against his, delighted to feel him hardening in response below her.</p><p>"The Queen is ravishing me," he says through a grunt when she bucks her hips a little harder than before. The fabric of his trousers isn't anything like the gossamer and silk of her sheets pressing against her knees and feet. She likes the roughness. It belongs to him. "In a court of law I would probably stand a chance to live if I keep my hands to myself."</p><p>She blinks at his admission before letting out a bright peal of giggles. </p><p>"Well, alright," she says as they die down, the pleased expression on his face is more than enough to spark her back into her rhythm. "I suppose I can't issue the death penalty on such a technicality."</p><p>She rolls her hips just so, her hands brace against his shoulders and she wants to keep this memory dear to her heart as she witnesses his head roll back, mouth parting in a moan.</p><p>"H...<em>ahhh</em>..."</p><p>Historia whimpers, biting her lip as she begins to gyrating her hips. The new motion makes his head pop back up with stunned curiosity, gray eyes hazy with lust. He swallows, his meeting her half-lidded stare before gazing back down where her hips twist and roll deliciously against him.</p><p>"Do you mind if I practice?" She murmurs, leaning back to press her palms against his thighs, feeling the muscles flex and loosen with each roll she undulates against him. Her core burns pleasantly with the gentle exertion of her dancing. </p><p>"N-n... not at all, your highness," Eren stuttered through clenching teeth, eyes honing in hot at the juncture of her legs where the slit of her skirt pushes and reveals.</p><p>"Why, thank you," she says with another giggle. "Though I suppose it's not really up to you, is it? You did interrupt me from my practice."</p><p>"D...did I?" </p><p>Historia flexes the muscles of her thighs and ass, his clothing does little to hold him back and his hardness rubbing against her is making it harder and harder to hold back. Liquid heat pours through her nerves to pool and make slick her pussy, it burns through her thin silk underwear to make a mess of his pants. </p><p>"Yes..." Historia breathes, her own eyes closing in bliss as she concentrates her movements to better utilize his flesh to better serve hers. Ah, he feels so good... </p><p>"Ah-haahh... oh," she hears him huff, and she lifts her head just in time to feel his hips bounce up, hard beneath her. <em>Oh!</em> That... was...</p><p>Historia loses herself to the sensation, her body swaying forward to press against his chest. Her belly rubs against his, her breasts squishing deliciously against the hardness of his chest. Eren chokes back a sound just as she reaches her hold up into his hair again, tugging firm to expose his face up and allow her to slip her tongue into his mouth. </p><p>Pleasure pops in her spine and all of her skin as his tongue and hers slip and rub together. Like this it is so easy to let her hips continue their grinding, all while he huffs and pants below her and opens his mouth to her to taste.</p><p>"Eren," Historia moans in-between wet kisses, his tongue slips between her teeth, feeling out the curve of her spelling his name. All the while he continues to meet each grind for grind until their heavy breathing and soft moaning fills the air.</p><p>One of her hands glides down his chest to push against him and she breaks their kiss to sit up in his lap. He blinks, dazed and confused until his breath catches in his throat. </p><p>Historia plucks at the clasp holding the fabric of her wrap together. It falls to his belly and exposes her completely to his eyes. </p><p>"I am the freest man in the world," he says after groaning. His arms twitch underneath him and he stops short. "Well... almost."</p><p>Historia laughs again, finding the way his lips (already pink and deliciously kiss-stung) pout to be dangerously endearing. She lifts her hips and this time he does let out a sharp noise of protest.</p><p>"Breathe, my <em>tiejef</em>," she says softly as her fingers locate the other clasp of her skirt and the strings of her underclothes. Her long hair slides gently against the skin of her back, grounding her. The material is easily slung off to the side and with a shimmy the warm night air envelopes her completely.</p><p>She is naked on top of him and if not for the way he is staring at her she would probably shy away. Instead his expression feeds her a level of boldness she has never experienced before. It gives her strength into her fingers when she slides them into his pants and begins to tug.</p><p>"Lift your hips for me," she says. Eren is already obeying before she finishes saying so. A tingle of nervousness fills her belly just as her core swoops in desire when her eyes lift to see his cock pulse hard and stand at attention. She doesn't wait to tug the rest of his pants off his knees. She has everything she needs now.</p><p>It's quite the sight, Historia decides. Seeing Eren's body pressed to her pillows, arms tied behind his back, chest heaving and expression pink with lust and desire, makes her feel powerful and hungry. Even more so, she follows the curve of his cock with her gaze. He's not the largest she's seen, but certainly on the thicker side. The skin fades to a bright pink and a gentle trail of something gooey slicks down the slit at the top. It twitches and Historia gives a small start at the motion.</p><p>"Not that I'm not enjoying this," Eren says and Historia blinks up to see his eyes. "But is looking all we're doing now?"</p><p>She snickers, "and so what if we are?"</p><p>"Then I hope you're prepared to deal with my corpse," he says. His abs stretch and flex minutely, as if doing all he can to restrain himself. "I... may not last very long."</p><p>She takes pity on him then and reaches gently to gather him in her palms. Eren grunts in surprise before a low breath shudders out of him. Historia begins sliding her grip over and up, before pumping down, licking her lips as his flesh pulses gently against her fingers. </p><p>"Yo...ah... you seem... quite familiar with this," Eren says, breathing slow and steady even as she begins to add steady pressure. </p><p>"You aren't my first," she admits before sheepishly glancing up at him. "Though it has been a while since I've last been with a man... tell me if I should touch you differently."</p><p>Eren licks his lips and groans when her knuckles reach his base. After a moment he meets her eyes and smirks.</p><p>"Same for me," he says. Historia tilts her chin, curious. "Though you'd be the first woman..."</p><p>Historia's lips stretch into a grin as she rises up to her knees and inches up towards him. Eren eagerly wriggles down on the cushions and his eyes fall back down between her legs where soft blonde curls shine under the sconce light with her arousal. </p><p>"My, my, <em>tiejef</em>," Historia says as she angles him and cants her hips. "How utterly lucky you are that the Queen should be your first woman."</p><p>"And last," he admits, almost as if unknowingly. Historia angles her hold so she feels him rub against her soaking folds. Her toes curl at the feeling but she hasn't stopped listening. "No, I don't think I can ever desire anyone else after you."</p><p>His confession hits her right between the ribs before she can do anything else. Her eyes lift to meet his and she wonders if she's misheard until she sees his face. There's an open vulnerability there, half-heartedly hidden with a small smile that betrays something profound. It echoes in her chest and rattles her bones until it reaches her throat.</p><p>"Ah," she says softly, beginning to ease down on him. He inhales just as she sinks further down. It has been a while, but the stretch is a welcome feeling Historia is too eager to enjoy. She moans softly just as he shudders a breath. The way his cock pulses into her makes her muscles give little tight clenches, and she thinks the energy in her is too potent if it feels like she could come already.</p><p>"Eren," Historia whispers his name as she sinks the rest of the way down.</p><p>"H..." he breathes. "<em>Historia</em>..."</p><p>Her name on his tongue spins in her blood in such a way it's all she wants to hear. She decides she'll allow him this other law breaking action. Here, in the late colors of the night, Historia is no more a queen than he is a common trespasser. Her chin drops as she begins to lift her hips, the drag and feel drawing a long moan out of her as she digs her fingers into his stomach. His hips twitch hard beneath her and Historia drops hers back down between them. </p><p>She starts mimicking her older movements, keeping her thrusts shallow as she grows accustomed to him speared up inside her. It's a phenomenal sensation, better than she can remember it feeling, but what makes it worth it is seeing Eren staring up at her with such hazy desire.</p><p>She leans back again, this time rolling her body sensually and pressing her hand against his covered knees. She likes how his eyes drop between them, expression growing wide with awe as she shows him exactly the view of her claiming him deep inside of her. </p><p>"My <em>tiejef</em>," Historia whimpers, expression soft with need. "Kiss me?"</p><p>He swallows once before wordlessly nodding. She feels him flex beneath before he pulls up to sit under her. Historia slides her hands over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Their size difference is something she notes as she is face to face with him as he straightens and she keeps rolling her hips up and down against him. She likes it. And she finds the power of that feeling much more potent than she initially believes. </p><p>His lips and tongue find hers easily now that she's dug her fingers into his long dark hair, and without much warning she feels him begin to buck up under her, urging her rhythm to quicken.</p><p>"F...fuck," he whispers against her mouth. Historia shivers at it. "You're so <em>tight</em>..."</p><p>Historia sighs into his mouth, "Nn... you feel so good..."</p><p>Eren rolls his hips up just as she slides back down over him, the sensation nudges a part deep inside her that makes stars burst behind her eyes. She must have let out a tight moan because Eren was huffing up at her, amused. </p><p>"Come now, your Majesty," he says. "Ride me. Take everything you want from me... I'm yours."</p><p>The next harsh twitch mingles with his words in her ears until she can't think of anything outside of it. Historia begins to earnestly thrust her hips against his, the short thrusts evolving into something stretched and perfect. He keeps punching into that sensitive spot inside her just as she keeps driving him crazy. </p><p>Historia drops her head beside him, caught by the sound of their heavy breathing and the slick sounds of her cunt noisily slapping down on him. Eren increases the pace, hissing in short bursts as he presses his hands down behind him to take the charge of her rhythm. </p><p>"O-oh!" She cries out, her hand slapping over her mouth. "E-Eren...! Wa--slow down...!'</p><p>He doesn't, if anything he huffs certainly and continues thrusting harder into her. Historia whines, body vibrating despite her soft supplications to make him remember his place. Instead she begins to match his increased rhythm, hands digging harder into flesh and pulling him harder against her.</p><p>Eren growls in response, huffing in short tight bursts as Historia clings to him, each strike inside of her exactly where she wants it. She whines again, shivering hard as Eren leans back on his elbows, bringing her down with him for her to squeak into his neck while he drives up into her even harder.</p><p>"Ye-yes-yes-yes-yes--!!" Historia chokes into his shoulder, her hips and ass slamming down in tune to his rhythm. Like this Eren finds them ever closer to the end, cock pounding at her until Historia begins to shake and tremble hard on top of him.</p><p>Her climax closes in on her until she hears something tearing, before suddenly gasping when she feels a hand dig into her hair and yanking. The pain shocks her climax into powerful fruition just as she feels Eren yank her head to the side for him to dig his teeth into.</p><p>She shrieks a little, her own hand jumping to dig her fingers into her mouth to muffle the sound. The pulsing deep inside her flutters into a frenzy and Historia can only cave in around him, naked body pressed tight to his, as pleasure lights her entire body up like the colorful explosives the kingdom lets loose into the sky to paint the sky in bright lights and smoke. </p><p>Eren groans, harder and harder until he stiffens up under her. The pulsing gives way, Historia's walls clamp down tight around his cock, not permitting him escape until it's too late and he spends himself deep inside of her. </p><p>Like this they are nothing more than two souls, entwined in the mind spinning pleasure of something deeper neither of them could put to words. His hands cling to hers just as she clings to him, neither willing to let go of the other. Tomorrow brings nothing but uncertainties and a distance that her heart cannot hope to bear... so she holds him as they shake and presses promise after promise to his lips that this is theirs. He is hers. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, when they do pull apart and their bodies fall limp in each other's arms, Historia faintly finds his eyes gazing at the stars in hers. Like this she finds a joy she cannot describe even as she blushes and forgets for a moment she is sovereign and he is her subject. In this moment, she is simply Historia and somehow that is new and strange but not so bad. She marvels at that for a moment before she gazes down at him and huffs softly to laugh against his lips.</p><p>"<em>Tiejef." My thief. Mine. My love. "</em>Who gave you the right to steal the heart of the Queen?" </p><p>"You did," he replies, smirking against her before rolling them over for him to gaze down at her. The rose-gold of the flames gives way to love.</p><p>"When you stole mine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>